


3号鱼

by Matsugae123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsugae123/pseuds/Matsugae123





	3号鱼

冷战国设3号鱼。米&露初见面。

~~想看青年米和沙俄谈人生谈理想。~~

~~（自我满足~~

 

#味音痴关系微妙注意

 

 

 

 

有关阿尔弗雷德，伊万的记忆和认知要比美国先生本人所以为的久远得多。阿尔弗雷德总认为一切都应当从苏联算起。事实上，沙皇的帝国仍如日中天时，伊万便对阿尔弗雷德的大名有所耳闻——就在西方主义和斯拉夫主义者争论是否应向欧洲靠近时，竟有人公然宣称欧罗巴腐朽而野蛮，多么可笑又新奇！

伊万像发现了新大陆一般（确实是新大陆）同另一位当事人亚瑟·柯克兰提起，面对他的不怀好意，对方并未多言，只是回应了一声不屑的冷哼。然而用不了多久，亚瑟就不得不为自己的傲慢买单了。无论后来大英帝国在殖民地管理与行政制度上做出了多少颇有建树的改革，都注定无法挽回早熟的新英格兰。他们的矛盾几乎是不可避免的，阿尔弗雷德要求权利，而亚瑟不予理会。这对前兄弟之间的紧张关系没有随着第一次战争结束而回暖，反倒是在华盛顿总统府的火光冲天中降至了冰点。阿尔弗雷德不遗余力地进行外交抗辩，在他的话语里，不列颠成了蛮横的、藐视弱小的强权者，这让亚瑟火冒三丈。他们一度彼此仇恨。那时离阿尔弗雷德成为伊万的生活重心还早得很，但是介于亚瑟·柯克兰的影响力，伊万仍然记住了他，并且牢记了很久。

一直到他们开始谈论关于阿拉斯加的买卖，伊万才有机会亲眼见他一面。当时他们的关系很难被准确定义，他们既不彼此认同，也未曾建立过亲密的同盟，是亚瑟和弗朗西斯这对狼狈为奸的混球让他们朝对方伸出了试探的手。总之他们关系不坏。因为内战中沙皇为联邦政府提供的帮助，美国只能选择高价接手这块常年被冰雪覆盖的不毛之地。可谁又能想到一百年后这里将会遍布对准苏联的导弹。在那些人类毫无所觉的关键性时刻，全知全能的上帝总是偏袒着阿尔弗雷德，有时伊万为此不忿，又不得不承认对方的手腕和魄力，有时甚至连他也开始怀疑所谓“天命昭昭”确有其事。

伊万提前了很久动身前往华盛顿。这次出行并未得到沙皇的准许，但他迫切地想出趟远门，新大陆是个不错的选择。帝国让他喘不过气来，他们分明已经走出战争的阴霾，走得比他预想中还要远，但是不祥仍然笼罩着彼得堡。过往的混乱和无序让他内心不安，又滋生期待。他有一种预感，四十年前的事件不过是不成熟的前奏，真正的毁灭还未到来。这些焦灼的情绪促使他隐瞒身份，悄悄来到了美国。

伊万伪装成普通外交官，跟随俄国公使进入宴会厅。但他没能在谈判桌上见到美国先生的身影。当帝国的大使提出这个疑问时，他在美国官员们的脸上发现了一闪而过的尴尬。显然他们也清楚，如此数额巨大的国土交易，阿尔弗雷德理应在场。

“琼斯先生本来已经到门口了，但他突发奇想地要去打猎……”美国官员解释，“他向来难以——。”

另一位官员突然剧烈咳嗽起来，说话的青年人立刻闭上了嘴。在场的美国人展示出了难得的默契：他们先是向左右同僚递去一个心照不宣的眼神，尔后便集体陷入沉默。最后伊万得到了一个更为官方的解释：年轻的美国先生尚不习惯这种严肃的正式场合，今日缺席是因为胆怯和生疏，他还需要练习。

“向上帝起誓，尊贵的阁下，这都是些蒙人的鬼话，您可千万不能相信。这些个美国佬都长了条弹簧似的舌头，他们能把黑的说成白的。去年的这个时候他们动动嘴皮子就把法国人赶出了墨西哥，理由是法国人侵犯了墨西哥人的合法自由，要知道就在二十年前他们才和墨西哥人打过一仗，为了吞并得克萨斯！”离开总统府后，与美国官员打过多年交道的大使无法忍受地向伊万抱怨起来，“那位琼斯先生和这间屋子里的美国佬根本就是一个德性。他们像英国人一样，在耍诈和诡辩上充满了天赋。”

“照您这么说的话，他们不是像英国佬。”伊万笑眯眯地附和，他决定亲自去林场找人，“他们本来就是英国佬。”

 

——

 

伊万在波托马克河边找到了阿尔弗雷德。他站在不远处仔细观察了一会。金发青年正端着猎枪，专注于半空中盘旋的猛禽，一只脚踩进河床，初春的河水没过他的皮靴，汩汩而下。猎犬忠实地跟随在他身边。水生植物蛮横无理地沿着河岸生长，和远方山脉的黑影、深沉的针叶林、粗粝的原野共同构成一幅辽阔而粗犷的景象。伊万挥挥手，让向导先行离开。他慢慢走过去，拔出自己的配枪，拨动转轮，对着天空开了一枪。白头鹰受到惊吓，立刻掉头飞远了。青年骂了句fuck，转过身，恶狠狠地瞪着捣乱的人。伊万在他的麻织猎装上发现了几块污垢，青年毫不在意。美国先生有一张面容年轻的脸，五官称得上英俊，而且充满锐气，张扬得叫人生疑。伊万还注意到他有一双湛蓝的眼睛。伊万推测，假如华盛顿放晴，天空应该就是这样的蓝色。

“很高兴认识你，琼斯。”伊万说。

阿尔弗雷德打量他一会，“俄国人？”

“如你所见。”伊万颔首道，“更准确地说，是你的同类。”

“你好，布拉……呃，抱歉？”阿尔弗雷德挠了挠后脑。

“布拉金斯基。”伊万说，“伊万·布拉金斯基。”

“我也很高兴认识你，伊万。”阿尔弗雷德说，过了几秒又问，“这么说，转让条约已经签完了？”

“你似乎对这笔买卖不怎么满意？”伊万问。

“只有你们俄国佬会感到满意。”阿尔弗雷德没好气地回答。他重新填装子弹，瞄准空旷的、铅灰色的天空，空中传来悠长的鸟鸣，白头鹰正朝着森林的方向飞来。他扣动扳机。砰得一声巨响过后，猛禽迅速向下坠落，青年露出胜利者的笑容，俯身拍了下猎犬，催促道，“快，托尼！”

黑色猎犬飞快地跑向白头鹰坠落的地方，没过多久就带着猎物凯旋。猎物在阿尔弗雷德脚边挣扎几下就不再动弹。好孩子。他亲呢地摸摸猎犬的脑袋，拿出绳索，处理白头鹰的尸体。伊万在旁边背着手，看着他忙活。

“也许你应该相信你们尊敬的国务卿先生作出的判断。”伊万露出讥讽的微笑，“毫无疑问，他是个远见卓识的人。”

“当然。”阿尔弗雷德说，“否则我也不会在这里。亨利总是对的。我相信就像他说的那样，一百年后我会为此感激他的。”

伊万对这个回答感到意外，他挑起了眉毛。

“干嘛这副表情？”阿尔弗雷德抬起头反问，也笑了，“在亨利眼里，美利坚从来不是什么偏居一隅的小国，而是将要统治整个太平洋的伟大的商业帝国。我有什么理由不相信他呢？”

“你比我想象的还要自信几万倍。”伊万挖苦道。

“是吗？”阿尔弗雷德不以为意地说，“首先你必须承认，美利坚人是这个世界上最热爱自由、也最富有同情心的公民，他们永远无法容忍苦难，无论是加诸于他们自身的还是他人的苦难，无论是哪儿的苦难，他们都会义不容辞地去解救受苦的人。正是这些公民令我走到了今天。除此之外，还有许多杰出的头脑或者无畏的灵魂，为我指明前进的道路。换句话说，并非我自信，而是这些美利坚人值得信赖。因此上帝才赋予了我这样的使命。”

伊万前所未有地词穷了。阿尔弗雷德表现得完全不像一个刚从内战里解脱出来的人，瞧瞧，这家伙的中央政府才刚刚稳固就做起了美梦，瞧他那一脸神采奕奕的样子、那副卖弄的口吻，他甚至妄想成为太平洋的主宰者！伊万顿了顿，评价道，“自命不凡的小美国佬。”

阿尔弗雷德皱起眉，“嘿，你最好别这么叫我。”

伊万没有理会他，“到底是什么让你对人类抱有如此大的信心？”

“有趣的问题。事实是，如果我不信任他们，那我从一开始就不会存在。”阿尔弗雷德摆出一副理所当然的语气，“是那些普通人类让我诞生。我知道他们是各式各样的，有人自私又功利，也有人高尚而正直，他们之间也并非一团和睦，而是充满了斗争。但是因为他们我才来到这个世界。我有什么理由不相信他们？”

“迷信人类的理性迟早会让你吃苦头。”伊万说，“人性中充满了软弱和卑劣，依赖权威才是人的天性。如果缺少强有力的统治者，会让国家陷入灾难。”

“不，我可不这么想。”阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，“俄国佬，你应该学会更相信人类，他们比你认为的更好、更无私。你说的没错，人性本恶，但他们最终勇敢地牺牲了一部分自由，选择了我。所以我必须实现并保护他们所追求的更大的和更小的自由，这就是我存在的意义。这是契约、是一种等价交换，而我要做的就是信守承诺。”

“你刚才说，国家是被选择的？”伊万突然问。

阿尔弗雷德哼了一声。他扛起战利品往回走，“我该回去了。回去和你一起享用见鬼的晚宴，你呢，俄国佬？”

伊万了然地跟上去，“需要我帮忙吗？这玩意看起来不轻。”

“不用。”阿尔弗雷德语调轻松，“为什么你对人类的看法这么糟糕？”

“谁知道呢。”伊万说，“也许是因为我没有你的好运气，但我不认为我所说的是偏见。”

“所以你憎恶他们。”阿尔弗雷德指出。

“怎么会？”伊万感到惊讶， “你怎么会这么想？”

“看得出来，你并不信任他们。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“信任和爱并不对等。”伊万说，“值得爱的不见得也值得信任。”

“你会爱一个你并不信任、甚至让你陷入灾难的人？”阿尔弗雷德神色古怪地问。

“这很难理解吗？”伊万反问。

“很难。”阿尔弗雷德说，“所以你爱他们？”

“也许不比你多，但绝对不比你少。”伊万慢条斯理地说，“在我诞生的土地上，流行着一种普遍主义的思想，要求每个人都去爱全人类。这种爱与你所理解的爱不同，就像当我提及自由，也与你口中的个人主义的、世俗化的自由全然不同。我的理智与你站在一起，然而决定一切的通常并非理智，对我来说尤其如此。你很讨人喜欢，琼斯。但我们注定无法成为朋友。我是指，像亚瑟·柯克兰那样的朋友。”

“老天，你开什么玩笑。”阿尔弗雷德嘀咕，“我和亚瑟什么时候成了朋友。”

“国家与国家成为朋友或许是因为利益，但人与人成为朋友多半是因为共识。”伊万望着河道和森林，忍不住微微笑了起来。万籁俱静，他们就这样并肩走了一会，很快便看见先前的向导在不远处朝他们招手。

“再强盛的王朝也难以永固。”阿尔弗雷德突然说，“总有一天，亚瑟会选择妥协。在这一天到来前，我们不可能成为朋友。”

“妥协——你确定？”伊万饶有兴致地问，“像柯克兰这种顽固又自视甚高的家……”

“在审时度势上，没有谁能比得过他。这是他令人钦佩的诸多优点之一。”阿尔弗雷德说着，不自觉地扬起嘴角，“很显然，俄国佬，我比你更了解他。”

“原来你对柯克兰感觉还不错。”伊万说。

“不然呢？我该怎样？”阿尔弗雷德问，“对他恨之入骨？没错，我有理由这么做，但和普通公民们相比，我应该更加公允。这不是因为他曾是我的哥哥，当然，我们更不是什么朋友。就像过去富兰克林先生要求爱国者们的炮火避开英国科考船那样，是因为全人类共同的命运和价值。他有不少长处，而我会做得比他更好。”

伊万又露出了笑容。一半是因为美国青年的大话，他今天已经听得够多了；另一半是他察觉到阿尔弗雷德身上有一种与生俱来的乐观，这种乐观感染了他，让他暂时远离帝国带来的痛苦。但他也意识到，这种乐观将如何仇视那些忧郁的、不被接纳的精神理想。

 

——

 

登机广播响起的时候，阿尔弗雷德还在喋喋不休，以至于伊万完全拿不准道别的时机，尽管他已经坐在这里忍受了快一个小时。操着不同语言的旅客从他们跟前走过。戴高乐机场总是繁忙而喧闹，仿佛整个世界的团聚、分离和萍水相逢都被揉进了这间候机厅内。

“琼斯。”伊万开口，“对你来说，我到底是沙俄、苏联还是俄罗斯？”

阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，“这很重要吗？”

“随口问问。”伊万说。

“你这问题实在太奇怪了。”阿尔弗雷德嘀咕，“这不都是你吗？”

伊万忍不住笑了一下。

“你在嘲笑我？”阿尔弗雷德不悦地问。

“那么对你来说，沙俄、苏联和俄罗斯是一样的吗？”伊万用漫不经心的语调问，“还是说这其中有谁会更重要一点？”

“好吧。如果让我选的话……”阿尔弗雷德没有说完，是伊万打断了他，“别回答我。”

伊万看了阿尔弗雷德一会，对方似乎意犹未尽。他在美国人开口前突然凑过去，摘掉那对平光镜，然后低头亲吻了那双湛蓝的眼睛。只是轻轻的一碰。阿尔弗雷德飞快抬起头，一脸惊恐地看着他。谢天谢地，美国佬总算彻底闭嘴了。

“我早就想这么做了。”等他表情恢复正常，伊万说。

“……早就是什么时候？”阿尔弗雷德对他的用词感到疑惑。

“你可以猜猜看。”伊万说。

“苏联解体以后？”阿尔弗雷德试探地问。

“老天，怎么可能。”伊万说。

“但说真的，我觉得那以前更不可能。”阿尔弗雷德诚恳地说。

“想不到您竟然如此有自知之明。”伊万说，“是我吓跑了你的白头鹰，你转过身来瞪着我的时候。”

阿尔弗雷德皱眉思考了一会，接着微微张开嘴，用难以置信的表情看着他。

“可是……”他又产生了新的疑问，“为什么？”

“好问题。”伊万努力保持微笑，“继续猜。”

“呃，因为你喜欢我的眼睛？”阿尔弗雷德狐疑地瞥了他一眼。

“我的上帝。”伊万拼命忍住想要给他（还有亚瑟·柯克兰，这绝对是教育过失）一拳的冲动，心平气和地说，“远远不止是眼睛，琼斯。”

 

 

 

 

fin.

 

 

 

 

伊万本身没有变过，沙俄/苏联/俄联邦都是他。但阿尔的认知是不连贯的。

 

 

#亨利：W.H.西沃德，美国国务卿，杰出外交家。在他任内经历了美国内战、墨西哥反英法西战争、阿拉斯加收购、美日亲善条约等重大事件，门罗主义坚定的支持者和实践者，认为美国应该将重心放在太平洋，在美洲及亚太地区建立全新的商业秩序和海洋霸权，以摆脱甚至取代欧洲。

 

 


End file.
